Fairy Tail:The Next Generation!
by AyanoYandere
Summary: This is a story is about not the Fairy Tail characters but about their next line of generations!
1. Nashi's POV A New Tale!

**Hey again!**

 **If you are reading this it means that either you have read the last chapter and want to continue reading or...You skipped the last chapter,nevertheless lets get on to the story!**

 **Oh yea!I almost forgot the disclaimer!**

 _ **DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL,ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA**_

* * *

 _ **~The new Tale!~**_

* * *

 _Long after all the wars,everybody thought that nothing would go wrong after all that..._

 _But what they didn't know was that there were survivors..._

* * *

 ** _~Nash's POV~_**

* * *

"She's sick today,she can't really come..."I 'Inform' my parents.

My mom checks her schedule-thingy,she grabs a pen from behind her ear and writes on it.

"I guess that we'll have to cancel the dual between her and Nova...Bummer..I thought that it would be fun.." She takes her hair and styles it into a bun.

"Wait-how did she even get sick!?"Happy scratches his head,tilting his head in confusion.

I sweat,how would I pull this off?I never really thought of it.

"She must've gotten motion sickness from yesterday's field trip..."My mom always covers up for me even though she doesn't notice it...

"Y-yea!"I stutter,my dad seemed confused.

"Let's get onto the-"

"DON'T SAY IT YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR DAD WILL DO!" my mom scolds me but it was already too late..

My dad went into the restroom,locks the door and...You can hear him throw up...My mom facepalms,shaking her head in disapointment.

"What am I going to do with idiots living with me?"She then lifts her head up."Natsu!Let's go already you idiot!"she walks out the door.

* * *

"School...Again.."I groan,stretching my arms,wasn't this enough!?

I then start to realize that by keeping Nashi at home instead of bringing her to school was a bad idea...It wasn't a prank,but actually just good luck!...But then again..She does love school an awful lot...

The bell rings as everyone hurries and rushes into the school gates,me along with them.I walk into the classroom I was assigned to...It turns out that it wasn't actually MY classroom but Nashi's,they switched both of our schedules...HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GO TO CLASS LIKE THIS!?

* * *

Srry that this chapter was short...Please forgive me as I am writing another fanfic on Quotev...

My accounts link is right here:

/ **NashiD**

I will also upload this onto Quotev,anyway,that's all for now!

Next chapter will be about Storm!


	2. Nova's POV A New Tale!

**Hey again!**

 **If you are reading this it means that either you have read the last chapter and want to continue reading or...You skipped the last chapter,nevertheless lets get on to the story!**

 **Oh yea!I almost forgot the disclaimer!**

 _ **DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL,ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA**_

* * *

 _ **~The new Tale!~**_

* * *

 _Long after all the wars,everybody thought that nothing would go wrong after all that..._

 _But what they didn't know was that there were survivors..._

* * *

 ** _~Nova's POV~_**

* * *

"Why are there so many people here?" I stared at all the audience,surprised.

"When I asked the headmistress if we could use the gym,she told everybody about the fight,heheh..."Nashi stared at the audience as the match was beginning.

Her dad was the referee as he was the guild's master so his place in the school was vice principal...(Tbh he isn't a very good one)...

"Three...Two...One..."

You could hear a gun shot even through 999999999999999 miles away...I'm not exaggerating.

"Well,I never lost a fight before,ya' know?"I smirked.

"Well,you go show off and tell your friends that,"She smiled back as if she has been on an S~class mission and never got a single scratch.

Somehow,I saw a little fire in her eyes,it seems as if she has some kind of special kind of aura around her.

I was still not losing to that!

"Well,what are we waiting for?"A sly grin formed on her mouth as she set her hands onto the floor.

Fire burst out onto the floor as the ground cracked onto my way.

"Earth type magic!?But last I checked,Nashi Dragneel is supposed to use-!"

I jumped back to position, _wait-no,it wasn't earth type,it_ was _fire,she used it to destroy the smart but-she can't fool me!_

"Lighting dragon roar!"

Lightning came from my mouth,towards Nashi,she couldn't have escaped this time!

She swayed,from side to side,away from the lightning...She was...Absorbing it!?Her tan colored skin turned into green, _Dragon Force!?_ No-it was the side effects from absorbing my lightning. _Here is my chance!_

I quickly went behind her,punching her as her face met the wall.

"Heheheh,you're pretty good.."Nashi's hot~pink hair became fiery red,like a dragons scales.

"You're not as bad as I thought either,"I complimented back.

I can't lose this!I've never lost a battle and ain't going to start now!

She was still as green as a turtle and you could tell that she felt then out of nowhere released lightning!

"So this is what...It is..."You could hear a murmur.

I actually be my loss,but I know that someday she will become an S class...

"Lightning Fire Dragon roar!"

Lightning shocked me as fire made me swell even more,I finally felt what pain feels like.

"No!"I screamed

I got up and felt my fists.

"Not now!I'm not going to lose!"

I punched Nashi tiresomely,she looked very tired too.

I won!

We both collapsed on the broken edges of the gym.

It wasn't the end,I had the most fierce fight I have fought.I never got an S~class promotion so I'm aiming to the top!

* * *

 **It took SOOOO long to write this!Especially because I always forget to save everytime I leave so I have to restart!XDDD**

 **Whelp,next is Nash's perspective!**


	3. Nash's POV A New Tale!

**Hey again!**

 **If you are reading this it means that either you have read the last chapter and want to continue reading or...You skipped the last chapter,nevertheless lets get on to the story!**

 **Oh yea!I almost forgot the disclaimer!**

 _ **DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL,ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA**_

* * *

 _ **~The new Tale!~**_

* * *

 _Long after all the wars,everybody thought that nothing would go wrong after all that..._

 _But what they didn't know was that there were survivors..._

* * *

 ** _~Nash's POV~_**

* * *

"She's sick today,she can't really come..."I 'Inform' my parents.

My mom checks her schedule-thingy,she grabs a pen from behind her ear and writes on it.

"I guess that we'll have to cancel the dual between her and Nova...Bummer..I thought that it would be fun.." She takes her hair and styles it into a bun.

"Wait-how did she even get sick!?"Happy scratches his head,tilting his head in confusion.

I sweat,how would I pull this off?I never really thought of it.

"She must've gotten motion sickness from yesterday's field trip..."My mom always covers up for me even though she doesn't notice it...

"Y-yea!"I stutter,my dad seemed confused.

"Let's get onto the-"

"DON'T SAY IT YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR DAD WILL DO!" my mom scolds me but it was already too late..

My dad went into the restroom,locks the door and...You can hear him throw up...My mom facepalms,shaking her head in disapointment.

"What am I going to do with idiots living with me?"She then lifts her head up."Natsu!Let's go already you idiot!"she walks out the door.

* * *

"School...Again.."I groan,stretching my arms,wasn't this enough!?

I then start to realize that by keeping Nashi at home instead of bringing her to school was a bad idea...It wasn't a prank,but actually just good luck!...But then again..She does love school an awful lot...

The bell rings as everyone hurries and rushes into the school gates,me along with them.I walk into the classroom I was assigned to...It turns out that it wasn't actually MY classroom but Nashi's,they switched both of our schedules...HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GO TO CLASS LIKE THIS!?

* * *

Srry that this chapter was short...Please forgive me as I am writing another fanfic on Quotev...

My accounts link is right here:

/ **NashiD**

I will also upload this onto Quotev,anyway,that's all for now!


	4. Storm's POV A New Tale!

_**~Coming Soon!~**_


End file.
